


Another Night Another Stark Party

by lexiiiofasgard



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy Ending, FrostIron - Freeform, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Sad Loki, Sad Tony, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiiiofasgard/pseuds/lexiiiofasgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a party and sees someone he really doesn't expect to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Night Another Stark Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My best friend Ali](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+best+friend+Ali).



Another night, another Stark party. However there was a distinct lack of drunken, half naked people which was an obvious sign, to anyone who knew him, this was not like the usual parties Tony threw. That's because he didn't throw this one. Yes it was in his tower, but he did not throw this party. Pepper did, and he was obligated to attend, also he used the word 'party' loosely. It was a black tie event, everyone there looking elegant, socialising politely or slow dancing while Tony sat with his back to them all, drinking. He didn't want to be there, didn't care about any of those two faced schmoozers. He heard the clicking of heels and knew it could only be Pepper. "Tony Stark what are you doing?" She was pissed he could hear it in her voice, even though she tried to keep it hidden it was pretty obvious to him.  
"I'm drinking." He replied downing another scotch. Pepper gritted her teeth, evidently getting angrier the longer she was there.  
"Yes I can see that."  
"Then why ask?" Yes he was being a dick but right now he couldn't have cared less.  
"You should be the life of the party, talking and generally getting to know people." He sighed. He knew she was under a lot of pressure recently, what with being the new CEO of Stark Industries, hell he had experienced it himself, but he just wasn't in the mood tonight.  
"Pep I know... I'm sorry I just-- not now ok?" He stood and made his way into the sea of people, instantly feeling bad for how he had been with Pepper. He just wanted and needed to be alone with his thoughts and left in is workshop for a good couple of days. He could apologise to Pepper tomorrow. If only he could make it through the mass of people between him and the elevator, unfortunately fate didn't want to make it easy for him. A man was suddenly in front of him, knocking tony to the floor and spilling wine all over his new Armani suit. Fucking hell, could people not watch where they were going? Was it really so hard? Yes maybe Tony was partly to blame, but his bad mood was increasing by the minute so he wasn't really up to accepting he was at fault as well. "I am ever so sorry." The voice said.  
"Yeah, it's fine." It was not fine. It was fucking shitty and typical and all Tony wanted to do was go to bed.  
"Let me help you up." The stranger offered, holding out his hand.  
"No I'm fine honestly I--" Tony stopped, finally looking up to see who the hand belonged to, and was looking up at the man who had starred in so many of his nightmares, and sexual fantasies, not that he would ever admit that last one to anybody. Holy fuck was he in trouble. Deep green eyes bored into his own brown ones, lighting up with mischief as he realised just who he had bumped into.  
"Ah. Stark." The God said, smirking.  
"Reindeer games. Great to see you." He replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm, that wasn't completely true. Of course it really wasn't the greatest thing to see Loki here, doing who the hell knows what, but in a way Tony was happy to see him, no matter how masochistic that seemed. He dreamed about the God every night without fail, and seeing him now made his heart speed up. Shit this was bad. He felt like a teenage girl. Loki pulled Tony up and out of his thoughts.  
"You look speechless Anthony." Tony glared in reply. He hated being called Anthony, especially by him. Only his father had ever really called him Anthony, and they were never particularly fond memories. "Something wrong Stark?" Tony looked up at the raven haired man.  
"Yeah actually. Why the fuck are you here?"  
"I am attending a party."  
"In my fucking tower?"  
"Unfortunately yes, however I was curious what all you Avengers were doing after the time I tried to invade and decided to swing by... why? Are you that disappointed to see me?" Loki smirked. No. Tony was nowhere near to being disappointed that the man had shown his face once more, however it wasn't doing his mental state any good to see the God again.  
"Honestly I'm not disappointed, just wish you hadn't come. This is my tower. I can easily get the suit and kick your ass." Loki grinned in response.  
"Is that a threat?"  
"Maybe."  
"Would you do that though Stark? Would you?" He scoffed at Lokis response.  
"Why not?"  
"Hmm. Maybe because your very good friend Miss Potts has thrown this party to get to know her new business partners and associates, now that she has taken control of your company, and you being her friend, would not be selfish enough to ruin it over something so petty now, would you? Unless you are and then go ahead and get your suit man of iron but do not expect me to come willingly." The god winked, and hell did that do something funny to Tonys insides. Ignoring the fluttery feeling, and Loki, he began walking through the dancing couples on the floor, making his way back to his beloved bar. A hand caught his as the music changed. He turned back to see Loki there holding his hand.   
"What the fu--" Loki cut off his words by pulling him close.  
"Dance with me Stark." And Tony did just that. He didn't pull back or say anything, just danced with Loki, loving the feeling of being held in his arms and pretending this wouldn't be a one time thing. The music started off slowly and mirrored his exact feelings.

_You're in my arms_   
_And all the world is calm_   
_The music playing on for only two._

Tony daren't look up at those piercing green eyes he knew were boring into his head.

_So close together_   
_And when I'm with you_   
_So close to feeling alive_

Tony looked down at the movement of their feet, as he felt a blush on his cheeks.

_A life goes by_   
_Romantic dreams must die_   
_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

It was as if the song was made for him... typical. Maybe Loki felt the same way, after all they had both lost so many people they loved.

_So close, was waiting_   
_Waiting here with you_   
_And now forever I know_

Tony dared to look up at the raven haired man, who was surprisingly mouthing the words to the song.

_All that I wanted_   
_To hold you_   
_So close_

Loki looked down at Tony, a sad smile gracing his lips, and continued mouthing the words.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_   
_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_   
_So far we are so close_

Then Tony was swept around the dance floor by Loki. Hell who knew the God of Mischief could dance like that? Tony didn't, until now... Every second the song continued he felt himself fall more and more for Loki. Fuck. What had he got himself into? They slowed again as the instrumental stopped and the vocals came back in. Green eyes met his, and he couldn't bring himself to look away.

_Oh how could I face the faceless days_   
_If I should lose you now?_

Loki held onto him tighter, his face forlorn. Could it be possible that Loki felt the same way he did?

_We're so close_   
_To reaching that famous happy end_   
_And almost believing this one's not pretend_   
_Let's go on dreaming_   
_For we know we are..._

Loki sung along to the last words, eyes never leaving Tonys,

_So close_   
_So close_   
_And still so far..._

Loki leant his forehead against his and he knew he had truly fallen in love. Holy fuck he was in love. "Until later then, Mr Stark." And with that he left. Leaving Tony on the dance floor to come to his senses. The second he did he ran after Lokis retreating figure, bolting down the stairs in a rush to catch the God who had stolen his heart. As he caught up he grabbed Lokis arm just as he stepped out of the building.   
"What the fuck was that?" He asked.  
"A dance. My apologies Anthony it will not happen again," Loki turned his back on Tony and began to walk away.  
"What if I want it to!" Loki froze in his tracks, so he went in front of the God, hoping it wasn't over. "What if I want it to?" Loki smiled, a bittersweet smile.  
"Oh how I hoped you would return my feelings..."  
"Well I do, so what's your problem?" Loki cupped the smaller mans face.  
"You make me wish I had never invaded Midgard." Tony looked up, realising what was holding Loki back.  
"Loki screw them! We want this. Why should we not get our happiness because of what the other Avengers might think?" He knew he was childishly pleading, clinging onto some hope they could still be together, but he wasn't sure Loki would change his mind. Loki leant down and kissed him softly, lovingly and it made his head spin.   
"So close and still so far..."  
"Look Lokes, quoting song lyrics isn't going to help anyone." Tony said. The God smiled in reply then said,  
"Maybe we are just not meant to be." The taller man bowed his head in sadness and he could tell Loki was losing faith, so he attempted one last thing.  
"Or maybe you invading New York happened for a good reason." Loki looked at him, green eyes shining. This could still work.  
"What might that be?"  
"Maybe it happened so you could meet me." Tony smiled. The raven haired man smiled back.  
"It could be, Anthony."  
"Tony." Loki rolled his eyes in reply, still smiling.  
"Fine...Tony."  
"See. That wasn't so hard was it?" The god scoffed, took Tonys hand, kissed it softly and began to walk away.  
"Goodbye Tony. I will see you again very soon."  
"Is that a promise?" Tony replied, grinning. Loki kept walking.  
"It may be." The smile was evident in his voice, then the God vanished leaving Tony with his muddled thoughts. He leant against the tower, slowly sliding down until he was sat. For once he didn't care that he couldn't think clearly, he was happy, happier than he had been in a long time. That was all thanks to the crazy God who threw him out of a window, but also that raven haired man who, although was as broken as he himself was, clearly adored him. Then an interesting thought did pop into his head... How the fuck were the others going to react to this?

**Author's Note:**

> The song that inspired me to write this is 'So Close' by Jon McLaughlin and I don't own the marvel characters or anything but wish I did. This is my first fic, I have been wanting to write for quite a while and now I've finally done it so I hope it's ok and that people like it. Apologies about any spelling mistakes or bad grammar. (:


End file.
